Until The End Of Time
by Yunoki
Summary: [Commande de NestaLove] Une guerre se prépare à Eel et deux amoureux feront tout pour protéger leurs terres, mais à quel prix ?


_**Note**_

 _Bonjour !_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec (encore une fois) un texte écrit sur commande !_

 _N'hésitez pas aller poster la votre sur le forum, dans le topic La Salle des Artistes._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Pseudo:** Nestalove

 **Genre du one-shot souhaité:** Romance/Action/Drame

 **Description plus ou moins précise:** J'aimerais que l'histoire commence la veille d'une bataille qui oppose les habitants d'Eel à (n'importe qui ou quoi que vous vouliez tant que ses personne ou choses soient féroce). J'aimerais que avant la bataille ma gardienne passe la nuit auprès de Leiftan.  
Coté caractère ma gardienne est agile quasiment _**presque**_ imbattable au combat.

Cheveux blancs/bleus, yeux bleu, peau pâle. Garde Obsidienne.

Lors de la bataille contre l'ennemi toutes les gardes seraient là, les obsidiennes au premier rang les ombres derrière et au troisième rang l'étincelante et l'absynthe. La bataille fait rage et personne ne semble avoir le dessus. Mais plus tard les gardiens semblent enfin parvenir au bout de leur ennemis.  
A la fin de la bataille l'un des ennemis attaque Leiftan par surprise, mais ma gardienne intervient et réussit à le sauver au péril de sa vie. Elle est alors gravement blessée, les autres décident de la ramener à Eel où Ewelein l'examine.  
Après constatation le verdict tombe, ma gardienne est plongée dans un grave coma dont elle ne se réveillera peut être jamais.  
Sous l'ordre de Miiko et Leiftan ma gardienne est alors conservée dans du cristal et enfermée dans une pièce veillée jour et une nuit par des gardiens.

 **Personnages principaux:** Leiftan, ma gardienne.

 **Personnages secondaires:** Qui vous voulez !

 **Point de vue désiré:** J'aimerais vraiment L'Omniscient, mais interne me va aussi.

 **Autre:** Même si elle ne lui dit pas assez souvent, ma gardienne est follement amoureuse de Leiftan.  
Son pouvoir spécial se déclenche lorsqu'elle sauve Leiftan.

* * *

 **Until The End Of Time**

La nuit était entamée depuis longtemps sur la Cité d'Eel et la Lune était haute dans le ciel. Ronde et blanche, elle paraissait immense et éclairait tout sur son passage. Mais personne ne pouvait la voir, les habitants étaient endormis à poing fermés, sauf dans une chambre.

Dans cette dernière, deux corps nus venaient tout juste de se séparer, l'un allant rapidement se recoller contre l'autre, comme pour se fondre en lui.

Le couple ne semblait vouloir se détacher sous aucun prétexte, gagné par l'urgence d'être séparés à jamais. La jeune fille embrassa les lèvres de son amant, les yeux brillants et il ne sût si c'étaient des larmes ou l'amour qu'il y voyait.

– J'ai tellement peur de te perdre, murmura-t-elle en se serrant contre lui, ses ongles accrochant la peau tendre pour y laisser quelques marques.

– Et moi dont, dit-il sur le même ton alors que ses mains enserraient ses hanches pour la rapprocher.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, leurs regards s'accrochant de longues secondes avant que la gardienne aux cheveux lunaire ne murmure à nouveau.

– Je t'aime Leiftan.

Le susnommé la serra fort contre lui, retournant ces trois mots qui faisaient battre son cœur à l'oreille de sa compagne.  
Bientôt, ils finirent par s'endormir, toujours enlacés.

Au petit matin les différentes gardes se levèrent mais tout restait silencieux. Tous semblaient faire le moins de bruit possible, comme si cela retarderait l'échéance. Mais il leur fallait se préparer.  
Les Obsidiennes revêtaient leurs lourdes armures et passaient chez les Absynthes pour récupérer leurs armes devenues enchantées et encore plus destructrices qu'avec leur seule lame. Les Ombres s'équipaient de leurs souples tenues et d'armes invisibles lorsqu'elles étaient bien lancées, elles s'équipaient également de mines et autres pièges si jamais leurs ennemis perçaient les rangs de la première ligne. Les Absynthes, en plus de fournir toutes les autres gardes en armes enchantées, se paraient de potions et de sorts puissants, certaines d'entre-elles qui possédaient leurs bâtons druidiques seraient les plus meurtrières. Enfin la garde Étincelante, la moins nombreuse, serait avec les Absynthes en dernière ligne, cependant, certains se mélangeraient très certainement aux autres gardes.

Un peuple dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler auparavant avait commencé à coloniser Eldarya, même l'Oracle n'avait rien vu venir. Ils avaient si bien avancé que maintenant, les Orcs étaient à leurs portes, le dernier bastion de libre. La garde d'Eel avait bien essayé de les repousser lors de leur arrivée, mais ils étaient en sous-nombre et ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Maintenant, il leur fallait défendre la seule île restée intacte, la leur, ils devaient à tout prix défendre leur monde et le Cristal.

La Garde d'Eel se rendit sur le champ qui verrait naître leur bataille, ils n'avaient pas tant d'espace que ça, mais ils avaient un avantage : ils connaissaient le terrain. Tout le monde se mit à sa place, il y avait même quelques familiers comme des Alcopafel ou des Sgarkellogy prêts à mettre l'adversaire en déroute.

Les Orcs ne tardèrent pas à se montrer. Ils étaient tout simplement monstrueux, haut de plus de deux mètres chacun, portant des plaques de fer sur leurs corps tout en muscles disproportionnés. Leurs faces étaient elles aussi horribles, avec leurs crânes partant en arrière, leurs nez écrasés et leurs défenses sortant de leurs bouches. La plupart d'entre eux portaient de lourdes masses d'armes ou des haches impressionnantes.

Lorsque les deux armées furent placées, il y eût cinq minutes où plus un son ne se fît entendre. L'adrénaline commençait à prendre la place du sang dans les corps et la maana faisait briller les objets enchantés. Miiko lança l'assaut, devant avec les obsidiennes, sa cage s'enflamma plus fort que personne ne l'avait jamais vu et l'énergie qui s'en dégagea pulvérisa littéralement dix des monstres en face d'eux. Les autres répliquèrent avec une salve de flèches qui furent évitées aisément et le combat commença.

La guerre faisait rage et, malgré la puissance de feu des créatures en face d'eux, la Garde d'Eel tenait bon. Aucune des deux armées ne semblait prendre le dessus, pourtant certains corps chutaient sur le sol, heureusement, rares étaient ceux de la Garde.

En première ligne, Nesta se battait avec acharnement. Munie de son marteau, la jeune femme réduisait les crânes de ses ennemis en miettes. A ses côtés, Leiftan en faisait de même, armé de ses courtes larmes il se glissait derrière ses adversaires pour leur trancher les tendons puis les abattre sans s'attarder. Le membre de la garde Étincelante aurait dû rester en troisième ligne, mais il était plus utile ici, décimant le plus de monstres possibles. Cependant, et alors que la Garde gagnait du terrain, il se fit prendre en tenaille et se trouva en difficulté. L'étincelant faisait de son mieux pour se tenir hors de porter de ces soldats à l'allure de géant, malheureusement il se prit un coup qui lui brisa trois côtes en plus de l'envoyer voler dix mètres plus loin. Le jeune homme atterrit non loin de son amante et au bruit que fit son corps en chutant la jeune femme se retourna. Le sang quitta son visage lorsqu'elle le vit, incapable de se relever sans aide, la gardienne voulu se précipiter sur lui mais un Orc s'approcha. Nesta n'aurait pas le temps de l'atteindre elle le savait.

Alors que la masse de plusieurs centaines de kilos s'élevait dans les airs, l'obsidienne senti une force émaner d'elle. En un battement de cils, elle se retrouvait à la place de son amant et lui à la sienne. La masse redescendit, fendant l'air. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'abatte les regards des amoureux se croisèrent et elle sourit tout en lui rappelant muettement « Je t'aime ».

L'arme allait s'écraser sur elle mais un dôme la protégea, désintégrant la créature, l'obsidienne senti que tout ce pouvoir venait d'elle sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Le bouclier se rompit en une onde de choc qui tua beaucoup de leurs adversaires et les autres gardes ne mirent pas longtemps avant l'annihiler de restant de l'armée qui les menaçait.

Mais Nesta ne vit jamais la fin de la bataille. Lorsque sa protection explosa, elle chuta au sol sans connaissance. Leiftan en oublia sa douleur et courut vers celle qu'il aimait aussi vite qu'il pût, les yeux pleins de larmes, il hurla quand elle ne s'éveilla pas. Il ne perdit pas de temps et alors qu'il ne restait qu'une poignée d'ennemis à abattre il se fit aider de quelques Absynthes non loin de lui pour la transporter en urgence au Quartier Général.

Il déboula à l'infirmerie avec fracas, oubliant sa politesse et la transporta jusqu'à Eweleïn, les gardiens encore debout s'écartant sur son passage. L'étincelant faisait peur à voir, une rage sans nom émanait de lui et son uniforme autrefois blanc maintenant taché de sang décourageait quiconque aurait voulu l'aider. Enfin presque, Ezarel lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le faisant sursauter au point où il sortit son arme, mais l'Elfe le maîtrisa facilement.

– Assieds-toi. Je peux voir d'ici que tu es blessé. Eweleïn s'occupe de Nesta, alors laisse-moi t'ausculter.

Sans répondre, Leiftan s'assit docilement sous l'ordre du bleu, ne lâchant pas des yeux celle qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Ezarel lui appliqua un onguent sur ses coupures, banda son torse pour ses côtes et cela prit un moment. Cependant, Eweleïn n'avait toujours pas fini d'examiner sa compagne. Le guerrier pouvait voir une ride d'inquiétude plisser son joli visage et quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, démontrant la gravité du diagnostic qu'il devrait entendre.

L'Elfe finit par soupirer et ses épaules s'affaissèrent une fraction de secondes avant que sa silhouette ne reprenne une stature droite. Eweleïn ferma brièvement les yeux, ne voulant pas annoncer la terrible nouvelle à son collègue et pourtant, elle le devait. C'était aussi son rôle de médecin, aussi cruel soit-il. Elle s'approcha à petit pas du blond qui la regardait sans vraiment la voir, le regard éteint depuis qu'il avait ramené Nesta ici.

– Leiftan ?, appela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

L'autre releva les yeux vers elle et la femme y accrocha les siens.

– Nesta n'a aucun dommage physique, on croirait même qu'elle ne s'est pas battue. Cependant, le pouvoir qu'elle a utilisé l'a plongé dans une sorte de coma. Je ne sais pas quand, ni si elle se réveillera un jour... je suis désolée.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se levant simplement pour aller s'asseoir à coté du lit de son aimée. Leiftan lui prit la main, y déposant un baiser et c'est à peine s'il eût conscience des larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues et de ses épaules qui se secouaient au gré de ses sanglots. A bout de nerfs et toute son énergie épuisée, il s'évanouit sur le corps de son amour.

Le gardien s'éveilla une semaine plus tard, allongé dans un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie. Dans le lit à côté du sien se trouvait sa compagne, toujours inconsciente. Cette constatation le fit aussitôt plonger dans une triste amertume. Il se souvenait parfaitement lorsqu'elle avait utilisé un pouvoir apparemment inédit pour échanger leurs places. Se mordant les lèvres, il sortit brusquement de son lit, manquant de crouler sous son poids une fois ses pieds sur le sol. Leiftan s'approcha et caressa les cheveux blancs dans lesquels il avait passé tant de fois ses doigts, puis il glissa sur sa joue habituellement rosé avant de parcourir le bras blanc et fin pour chercher sa main et l'enlacer.

L'étincelant se pencha et embrassa délicatement les lèvres de celle qui l'aimait dans le stupide espoir que ce serait comme dans les contes de son monde et qu'elle se réveillerait. Mais rien, pas même un changement de respiration. Un air malheureux se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il la contemplait.

Miiko entra en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible mais il sursauta tout de même, adoptant une posture défensive. La Chef de la Garde d'Eel leva les mains en signe de paix et lorsqu'il fût plus calme, fit quelques pas pour s'approcher.

– J'ai appris le diagnostic d'Eweleïn. Je suis désolée, Leiftan.  
– Moi aussi.

Il soupira, incapable de cacher la tristesse qui semblait émaner de lui par vague.

– Elle n'est pas morte, reprit la kitsune. Elle est comme mise en stase à cause du pouvoir qu'elle a utilisé. Et il y a, peut-être, je dis bien peut-être un moyen pour que sa guérison soit plus rapide.

Aussitôt le blond leva la tête, regardant Miiko avec un tel espoir qu'elle en eût mal de le voir ainsi.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Il faut la conserver dans du cristal. En infusant doucement un peu de magie que contient notre grand Crystal. Je te le dis tout de suite je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre. Elle pourrait ne jamais se réveiller, du moins pas de notre vivant.

– Mais c'est à tenter n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, tu ne m'en parlerais pas.

La femme à demi-renarde hocha la tête.

– Je pense que ça vaut le coup.

Il fut alors décrété par ordre de Miiko, chef de la Garde d'Eel que le corps de Nesta serait conservée dans du Cristal. L'aide des Absynthes fût précieuse, étant celles qui connaissaient le mieux la manipulation de la roche, elles furent mises à contribution pour cet embaumement atypique. Une fois le corps de la gardienne recouvert, il fût placé dans une pièce servant de sanctuaire et gardé jour et nuit par des gardiens.

Quelques années passèrent sans que rien ne se produise, mais un jour, alors que Leiftan passait devant les portes il entendit distinctement dans ses pensées un « Je t'aime » murmuré de la voix de celle qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et un sourire orna son visage alors que l'étincelant le sentait dans tout son être, son aimé ne tarderait pas à s'éveiller.

 **Fin.**


End file.
